100 Years
by CrazeeBabee xo
Summary: based on the song 100 years by five for fighting.


I'm 15 for a moment

**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
**15, the good old days. Me and her, were so close, so _free! _It was like nothing on earth could touch us. We were unstoppable! But everyone knows that times like that don't last forever. But while it did last, it was amazing. We would just sit together on the beach and plan out the rest of our lives, right then, right there. Or one day, she'd just have the urge to go do something, so we'd find something amazing to do. For her. **  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
**Wow, we were doing great. We were the "perfect" couple. We felt like we could go to space and back. It was _amazing! _We were ready to face whatever came at us. Nothing else mattered. It was just me, her, and what was going on in the moment. **  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
**It feels like when I look back on those days, they were the time where everything was perfect. And everything still is. So let's make the best of it. Because when you've only got 100 years to live, you realize that every moment in life counts. Every moment with her matters.**  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
**She was having a _baby! _I was going to be a daddy and we were going to be a _family! _ I just couldn't believe it. Her huge smile as she told me will be in my head forever. He beautiful brown hair in her face…but I'm getting off topic. A baby boy. My little baby boy. Names? We need to name him! Nick Jr., of course. Or maybe Frankie? Alex? Dylan? Dan? Jeremy? So many names, so little time. Five short months left! **  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
**Oh boy, those were not the best of times. There was always something. It was neither of our faults…sometimes things just _happen _and it's out of our control. Sometimes she understood, sometimes she didn't. But I always knew that it was ok. And I knew she knew it too. **  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
**We had time back then. Time to do anything. We had all the time in the world! She was my light. My morning star. My everything...**  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
**Whoa. Where _did _the time go? All of a sudden, us taking more naps, the kids all grown up and in college. Just sitting around, doing nothing much. Coffee was pretty much a necessity. And somehow sitting on the back porch reading the paper was _oh so entertaining. _But whenever I got scared about what was coming, I just looked at her everlasting happy face, and I knew. We'd be fine.**  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
**My baby. Tears streaming down her face. I tried to shush her, but no sound would come out. Why wouldn't any sound come out? I wanted to tell her one more thing. I loved her. I loved her so much. But no sound would come out. She wiped her tears away, and laid down next to me. "I'll be with you one day, honey. You just wait for me." And that's about all I remember. **  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
**Every day mattered. Every day with her meant the world to me. I realize that now that I don't have her near me, I need her so much. Her smile, her hair, her skin, so smooth to the touch. Her eyes; the way they'd sparkle. Her voice; when she'd sing the kids to sleep. Her tears; when she'd cry herself to sleep some nights. I miss her. **  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

100 years isn't enough, when you love someone as much as I loved her.

Never forget me Miley.


End file.
